QC Patrol
QC Patrol is the funny newscast parody from TV Patrol which is only seen on Vitual TV Channel. The news program brings up to date news about the funny happening around the place of QC Patrol. It was anchored by Carl Haroé, & Rhod Mykel with''' Sheiricka Beiber, & '''Shiedrick Tyrone. The newscast was owned from Cyberkada Network Inc. which managed, produced, & directed by Carl Haroé and our assistant director Shedrick Tyrone. The company had to decide about the tagline of QC Patrol, which is PATROL NG KABATAANG PILIPINO. =History= QC Patrol started from QC Patrol World, we call it B3D (Black 3D), that time, we had no idea on what we are going to have the reports, just silly reports we had, we still have no professional editors at that time, Eduard & Zed thought up the idea of having a newscast, or a FUNNY NOT CORNY NEWSCAST, and Zed wanted to make a newscast just like TV Patrol, so we agreed. On August 29, 2010, we had the headlines called SA ULO NG FUNNY NOT CORNY NA BALITA"SA ULO NG FUNNY NOT CORNY NA BALITA" headline , and Carl Haroe do the job video editing, at the same time, a newscaster. On April 2011, New Reporters in QC Patrol namely: Kathleen James (Kathleen Sebastian) and King Bung Nozram (John Gregory Atkins) will entered QSKC. On 2012, QSKC will temporary closed because still inactive. “We will not gonna delete the QSKC Page, we will just unpublish the page indicates that it is not visible to non-admins” said Eduard Barrientos, on his account about the QSKC was closed. In 2013, the station celebrating the 3rd anniversary because, QSKC will still waiting for the program until the teaser. In October 2012 (until January 24, 2014) QSKC updates about the Issues of Hoaxes of Rhod Mykel (Adalid) to Hoaxes as Boogers / Kulangot on his former Virtual network, JEH-TV. QC Patrol Reporters, Kathleen Sebastian and Kyle Louise Ludeña will moved to CyberkadaTV. In June 2014, Carl Haroé Limited appears on his FB Page: “Carl Haroé” and QSKC Website took the Unofficial Sites since Mykel had make their Un-Official Sites except this Website has a footnote: “Unauthorized Reproduction of the Website is Prohibited by law.” On August 5, 2015, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao reports on Brgy. Gwapo 5 Finalist, John Gregory Marzon takes the lead as step as a Brgy. Gwapo for almost 5 years. Anchors *Carl Haroé (2010-present) *Rhod Mykel (2014-present) Sub-Anchors *Shedrick Tyrone (2010 - present) *Shericka Bieber (2010 - present) *Kathleen James (2011) Reporters *Other CyberkadaTV Reporters (soon) *King Bung Nozram (2011-present) *Eduard Barrientos (2010-present) YouTube Official Accounts * identchannel (2010 episode) * carlharoeludena Partnership * Glenn-Joke Patrol Change Name of Anchors QC Patrol World's first anchors wanted to have a unique (broadcast) names, before Sheiricka Beiber, it was Sheiricka Mae, before Sheidrick Tyrone, it was Sheidrick Vincent, and Carl Haroe, it was Haroe McLennon, '''the rest of the staff stay the same name. In the next OBB, those names will be their permanent names with additional anchors too. Partnership w/ Glenn-Joke Patrol On July 30, 2011, QC Patrol director Carl Haroé talked to Glenn-Joke about dealing them with partnership and cooperative to each other, and the Glenn-Joke director agreed on it, and by September 2, 2011, for the first time, QC Patrol sent a report for Glenn-Joke, it is about the mysterious creature caught on Google Maps.EXCLUSIVE: MYSTERIOUS CREATURE SA GOOGLE MAPS [HQ] QSKC & Studio Gwapings Davao slogan For the first time in QSKC history, October 27, 2011, Studio Gwapings Davao had dealed of having a slogan to our 2 partnered channel, QSKC & KaJoyfulnessTV, and it is, '''NAGLILINGKOD SA NAGKAKALOKOHANG PILIPINO. Quezon Street Kids Channel & Studio Gwapings Davao ad Partnership on Cyberkada Network On May 20, 2014, Carl Haroé, the founding President of CNI, that announces QC Patrol will be resumed programming will be on mid-2014. Cyberkada Network together with QSKC, comes in the returning of QC Patrol together with CyberkadaTV’s own program, CK Patrol. But QC Patrol cannot resumed the program because of network's problem and airs on 2015. Fast Fact Also known as "TV PATROL, BISAYA VERSION." we just thought up the idea about newscasting and do it like the new tv patrol. QC, which means "Quezon Channel (on our street, which is also Quezon in Brgy. Iponan, Cagayan de Oro City)", not "Quezon City" =References= =External Links= * QC PATROL Facebook FanPage Category:Programs Category:Virtual Network Programs